Country Festival
by JessleyPP
Summary: Ashley is a bull rider for years now and she's invited to that country festival in a french Canadian city. She cross there a lot of old friends like Aubrey, Beca and Jesse but the most important she meet Jessica. A beautifull blonde girl that her friend really wanted her to meet and that change her life. (Jessica/Ashley)(Beca/Jesse)(Aubrey/Chloe)(Cynthia-Rose/Unknow now) and more!


Here's my first fanfiction ever! Yay! So I'm French Canadian, so I'm truly sorry for the amount of fault you will find in this text. The paring here are : Jessica/Ashley Beca/Jesse Aubrey/Chloe yeah Bechloe is too mainstream and Beca with Jesse let me have my Chaubrey (mouhaha). Eventually more paring.

...

This week-end was the Country festival in St-Tite, Quebec. Which was a city in Canada. A French Canadian City, so Ashley was kind of stress to go there. She didn't know a word in French, so if pe[i]ople start talking to her what will she do? Ignore them? Rambling? Cry and run away? So yeah, she was not really calm when she was thinking of her trip. Plus, it would be a road trip, a long road trip. She was living in Tennessee, which was the principal reason of why she got invited to a Country festival. That was a three-day festival and the best Cowboy and Cowgirl of the USA and Canada was summon there to be part of this big competition of rodeo. Ashley was classified as one of the best to the Bull Riding. So when they had call her to go to Canada, she had said yes immediately, she loved what she does for a living, she's good paid for that and she haven't ride a bull for a month now. That was the part of the deal she enjoyed. Not everything was negative on the deal, she was only a little stress about the French part of it.

They where three to go there to represent where all going on the same van. One of them, Rebecca Mitchell, was a horse rider, so they had her horse with them. They where looking like a road train. The other one was a Bull Rider named Jesse. They where dating for a year now, they where already friend with Ashley having done a lot of rodeo together and training most of the time at the same place. So being in a VR with them will be easy. Last year, she had to go with Aubrey Posen, a barrel racing and roping athlete who had a serious anxiety problem. All day long, she had stress the bown girl even more that she already was with her unstoppable rambling about what she had in her bag, or what to do when she got to the rodeo.

The girl was not there this year, because she had move in another country to live with her girlfriend Chloe. A lovely primaries teacher who the blond had met on the rodeo in question. They will probably be there too Chloe was not a Cowgirl, but she was a real fan of this festival. Most of the people knew each other in the Rodeo, which was nice. you always know you will not be alone on the place. Anyway, when they start the road, Ashley had every intention to sleep. She had brought a, pillow and some gravol to sleep the entire twenty hours' road. Which didn't happen at all, cause she ended speaking of movies with Jesse who was a big cinephile. Beca is the one who sleep all the way there bored by them. Ashley was always laughing at the fact that the both where so different but so cute together.

Twenty hours later, when they finally got there, everybody in the RV was asleep. They where fast awoke by Fat Amy, the one who was driving the vane. It was 1pm and they had to help the volunteer to prepare the place before 5pm, when the grand entry parade will be done. That's when they where doing it that's Ashley saw Aubrey Posen, she smiles at her and walk in her direction, leaving the lovebird Beca and Jessica behind her. Aubrey was posing the metal fence to make the entry to the festival. Ashley always tough it was strange that at this festival they had to help to that, because every where else that was done when they get there. The year before, she was told, by Aubrey, that it was for make a bound between the volunteer and the participant of the event. Ashley didn't tough it was a bad idea, but that meant that she will maybe be in contact with the French volunteer. So she for now, she was jumping on the occasion to just be with the blonde since she knew a little bit of french…

-Hey! It been a long time, how life ?

Aubrey smile back at the brown girl to answer…

-Ashley! Good, I've got engaged three days ago!

With that, she showed her hand where there was a beautiful ring. Ashley took the blonde hand to have a closer saw of the piece of gold.

-Wow! To Chloe I presume? Congratulation! When is the big day?

She let go of Aubrey hand, and always with her big smile and her eyes full of happiness the blonde told her…

-Thanks you! Yes to Chloe, I We don't know yet, maybe next summer, since school star soon for her. Oh and I have someone that I want you to meet.

She had told that giving Ashley a dig on the arm with a wink. Ashley was fast to turn red, she didn't like to talk about her love life, which was kind of empty for a long time now. The brown girl told her…

-Oh you know, it's not If it's Cynthia-Rose from your team, she's not really my type.

Aubrey start to laugh and told her…

-No, I know that and Cynthia-Rose have a girlfriend now.

-Oh.

Before anything else could be said, they where joint by a girl Ashley had never saw. She was really smiling, like way more that Aubrey when she had make her big announcement. Like it was totally natural to be that happy. She was blond as well and hab some bleu or green eyes, so hard to determine. She was wearing a red and white summer dress. Studently, Ashley became full aware that she was drooling and staring at the girl so she became just a little red and turn her head on her left like she was looking for something, somewhere. She heard the blonde talk to Aubrey…

-Hey Aubrey! We have a meeting in a hour for the opening parade.

Even her voice was sounding full of happiness. Ashley was take off her mind when she heard…

-Hi, I'm Jessica by the way, Aubrey teammate for the roping.

And with that, she presented her and at the brown girl. Ashley knew her check was once again red. She took the hand, prying for hers not to be sweaty. She knew she had a stupid smile on her face. That new girl was just so beautifull.

-Ashley, Bull riding.

It was rare that Ashley was talking so short, but was kind of caught by surprised to meet that girl. She didn't even was aware that they where still shaking hand, it's a moment later, still holding her end that Jessica let go a giggle that Aslhey took back her hand and became more red, if it was possible. Hearing that giggle had made understand one think to Ashley. She was completely screw.

...

*Gravol is a medication to not be sick in a car trip and it help to sleep. I think it's a French Canadian product, but I didn't knew better.

*It was supposed to be a one shot, and now I'm not sure if it will be, cause I kind of get way more into detail that planed.

*I have like 3 other Jessley in construction, cause they are my OTP and the world need more of them.

*Later, I'm thinking about maybe a chapter about Jesse and Beca cause I found them cute in a Rodeo world or maybe Chaubrey when they meet the year before. Tell me what you think of it.

*Sorry for the incalculable number of fault. If a English person want to help me with the correction I'll bee happy to chat with them! I don't think I will traduce this story in another language, not even French, sorry, but If someone want to do it, be free to write to me.


End file.
